Gift giving for such occasions as birthdays, weddings, religious occurrences, holidays, anniversaries and the like is a longstanding habit of people in all nations. Generally, such gifts are in the form of material objects which are purchased and gift wrapped and presented with an appropriate greeting card. Often the gift giver doesn't want to give a material gift for such reasons as not knowing what the proposed recipient needs or wants or does not have a sufficiently personal relationship with the proposed recipient to warrant selecting a material gift. In these instances the gift giver usually opts for a monetary gift, a gift particularly appreciated by those just starting a marriage and not yet having determined what they will need or want in establishing their new household.
Monetary gifts are usually in the form of cash or a check. There are bifold greeting cards suitable for the particular occasion which have a cover marking the occasion, an appropriate sentiment on one of the interior faces of the card and a pocket on the opposing face of the card into which the giver places the monetary gift. Once the monetary gift is removed from the pocket, there is no permanent record of the amount of the gift of the giver if the giver did not sign the card which can occur. The retention of such gift cards as memorabilia of the occasion often does not occur despite the occasion unless there was a feature of the card that was noteworthy or from a special giver. As years pass from the occasion, memories of the amount of the gifts become clouded and can result in unnecessary arguments, sometimes acrimonious.